


My stories know what you did in the dark.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Drabbles, M/M, Porn, Sex, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim growled from his kneeling position on the ground. His teeth were bared and he looked rather feral but Sebastian still found it cute. He chuckled and ruffled the already messed up hair of his boss as he tugged the leash around Jim closer. “Suck my cock boss.” 

“Make me.” Jim snarled pulling against the leash. Sebastian laughed again and rubbed his hard cock against Jim’s cheek. 

“I plan to. Open wide babes,” He pushed his dick between Jim’s pursed lips and ran it over his clenched teeth. “Come on, you asked for this, asked me to dominate you.” Jim was smart enough to know not to open his mouth but he shot Sebastian a glare that didn’t need explaining. “Don’t look at me like that babes.” 

Jim growled and tried to twist his head away. Sebastian just held on tighter and yanked him closer. “Open up, it’ll be over quickly then you’ll be a good boy, don’t you want to be a good boy and get a treat?” Slowly Jim started to loosen his jaw and the second he was wide enough Sebastian slammed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Severin often rushed out of the house quickly after having sex. Jim kept him on a tight schedule probably in hopes he’d stay away from Richard but it never worked. They found ways to meet up around all the meetings and the killings but they made an agreement to call those meetings too. The Rin Richard knew was much different than the heartless killer.

They’d meet in restaurants close the ‘meetings’ or they’d check out hotel rooms for a quicky that left Richard panting and sweating. Rin still looked as pristine as ever as he pulled on his expensive suits Jim forced him to wear and while he pecked Richard on the forehead then turned to leave. Richard would still be dazed as the door shut but happy. So happy. 

The warm scent of Severin always lingered on the cotton sheets and he would turn over and nuzzle his nose into the pillows smelling the fruity hair gel his lover used and the nutty body spray. He’d pull the covers over his head and stay in the warm spot left abandoned and wait for Jim to eventual call and ask where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in a humid medical tent was when it really hit Sebastian what had just happened. Perhaps it was dumb to go chasing a tiger through the Indian jungle but he’d lived to tell the tail and the tiger’s skin would make a lovely throw. Still regret rang through Sebastian’s chest as he looked down to see his nipple ripped clean from his chest. 

Not that he’d ever been the model of sexy before; a little too big, a little too tough, scared a lot of people off all the same the reddening sure to be gaudy scar across where his nipple use to be was unsettling. He thumbed the spot longingly as he fell asleep that night and hadn’t given it much thought since. 

Until Jim gave a startled gasp in front of him. “My god.” Exclaimed the tiny man, letting the shirt he’d just torn from his employees body crumple to the floor. 

“What?” 

“You’re nipple!” 

Sebastian looked down at his marked up chest and nodded. “Yep it’s gone. Thanks to a tiger.”

Jim’s eyes just got wider. “There’s still two.”

“Yeah, that’s just a birth defect.”


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to let Richard watch Hetlia. Jim had been hoping his younger twin would pick up on the sexual innuendo but so far it seemed the only thing he managed to get was the blaring homoerratic subtext on Germany and Italy. 

Him making squealing noises every time the two were merely in the same shot together had been aggravating enough then the brat started to quote them in everyday life. He quoted stuff they haven’t even watched yet and a quick peek into his history folder explained a lot. There was nothing but streams for Hetalia. 

“I am fed up with you.” Jim hissed one night as Richard and him sat at an expensive Italian restaurant courtesy of Jim’s job. “You are annoying me.” Richard didn’t stop swinging his feet sing songing the word ‘pasta!’ “I’ll slap you.” 

“Oh don’ta worry Germanieee I stilla love your sausages.” Richard grinned and Jim had to admit it was a decent imitation.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Moriarty's old apartment there was a rickety little wooden wardrobe like something out of a movie. It was brown and ornate with an air that screamed 'don't touch- fragile'. Inside hung coats with holes in the pockets and no spare change since the little twins had gathered all of it already. There was a draft inside of the dresser, even with the doors closed and when Jim and Richard hid in there they swore they could hear things, strange things like whistling. Still it was the safest place to hide. 

James would push them into it or carry them there when they were asleep if Da came home in a mood; slamming doors and throwing things around down the stairs. He'd tuck their little feet into the safety of the dark cabinet, peck each of their cheeks before going down to face the monster seething under them. 

"Narnia." He called it. "It's magic." 

Richard believed him. It had to be true; where else could the singing come from? The night James shipped out the youngest Moriarty snuck away from Jim's hateful curses and tucked himself into the little wardrobe and cried. 

"Magic." He mumbled through his tears. "There wasn't ever any magic; it was always you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was never a gift giving person. He was one of those kids that gave his mom macaroni cards until she died. It wasn’t that he didn’t care it was that materials didn’t hold that significance to him. He’d rather shot something for someone he cared about and show that he was strong and willing to serve them than spend an hour moping about a big box store trying to appear normal for the sake of humanity. 

But the puppy in the pet shop window caught his eye. Stupid, he chastised at himself when he pushed open the door making the little bronze bells chime. What was he going to do with a small fluffy puppy with floppy big ears? He sighed as he walked up to the window hoping the bells weren’t loud enough to be heard. 

“Hey there mutt.” He said to the puppy and the thing looked up at him hopefully and so excited it kept tripping over it’s large paws. “Kind of pathetic aren’t you.” 

“Fifty pound for dog.” Sebastian turned on a tiny Asian lady wearing a ‘home is where the heart is’ apron. ”Is good deal yes?” 

Sebastian wound up paying for the darn thing and splurging even more on a top of the line leather collar that had small skulls over it, a matching leash, and a dog tag shaped in a small circle with the name ‘Alex Moriarty-Moran’ on it. He took the pup home and set it on the counter then hide in the den. He could hear it whining for food but he pretended not to. 

Right at nine the front door opened and telltale noises of jackets and shoes being torn off could be heard over the puppy’s whimpers. Sebastian took a deep breath and waited. 

“Why is there a puppy in the kitchen?” Well at least there wasn’t any screaming, in fact Jim sounded slightly amused, perhaps he was in a good mood. 

Slowly and slyly Sebastian tiptoed out of his den and grinned at Jim. “Happy Birthday.” 

“I never got a puppy before. If it pees any where it’s gone.” At that Jim went back to his rapid texting and scampered off somewhere else in the flat. 

“Well Alex. Want some food?” The pup whimpered. “What do you eat?” It whimpered again and Sebastian stood giving the thing a confused grin. Why didn’t it come with a manual?


	7. Chapter 7

The streets smell of death now. My bed smells like death now. My hands reek of blood. This is what the army has done to me but he understands it. His thin little body still curls up around me despite how the ghosts fight for space in our bed. He hands are already stained red so he doesn’t notice when the stains of my sin rub off on him. I could love him. If either of us had a heart.


	8. You're too cute to be python food.

“What is that thing?” Richard asked, his voice high and fearful. He stood in front of Severin’s precious animal tank filled with horrors the littlest Moriarty often found haunted his darkest nightmares.

“A python.” Severin answered casually as he flicked through pay-to-order movies on a large flat screen. “It’s safe Bunners. It can’t get past the glass.” The thing stuck it’s pink tongue out and hissed causing Richard to scream.

“Why would you keep that thing near you!” Tears trickled down the man’s face. He crawled onto his boyfriend’s lap and sniffled. “Get rid of it.”

“Where would I put it? I like him. He stays.”

“He… it’s a he… how can you tell?”

Severin looked at Richard with a quirked brow and sighed. “The vet sexed it.”

“You take that thing to a vet!”

“Rich you are being ridiculous. You liked my parrot.” Richard nuzzled closer and looked puppy eyed up at the blond.

“That was different. She was cute and didn’t make that awful noise.”

“The hissing?”

“Yes! He wants to eat me.”

“Well pythons do eat bunnies.”

Richard’s eyes went wide and he started to sniffle again. “That’s awful.”

“Don’t worry I only feed him the ugly ones and you are cute.”


	9. Chapter 9

Life with Moriarty was never easy. Sebastian hadn’t expected it to be but the more time he spent under the man’s employment the more he realized there was never going to be a good day or a brief break in the constant turmoil that was their life. Jim was always going to be crazy and Sebastian was always going to be okay with that not just because the money was good though, other things were good too like coming home every once in a while to a quiet house after Jim had ran him ragged.

Sebastian took a deep breath as he opened the door and let it out softly. He took the keys out of the lock and stripped out of his clothes right at the door. He was tired, his muscles were screaming and all he could think about was the nice soft bed with a certain little genius curled up on the sheets. He kicked off his shoes and padded over to the room opening the door and headed straight to the bed without even looking around. Something warm and furry met his skin and he popped up.

“Jim?” The room was pitch black and other than the slight cuffing noise silent. “Jim where are you?” Fear wrapped it’s fist around Sebastian’s stomach and wouldn’t let go. He knew that noise far too well. The light flicked on and he came face to face with the most absolutely adorable thing he’d ever seen. “What is it?” He asked dumbly.

“A tiger cub dolt.” Jim chided pulling the small kitten back to his chest and stroking it’s chin as if the dangerous beast were a house cat. “He thinks I’m his mommy; isn’t that cute.”

“It’s… it’s in our bed.”

“It has a name. It’s Charles.” ‘Charles’ chuffed and nuzzled under Jim’s chin falling asleep in seconds.

“Why…”

“I like it. My two tigers.”

“Who’s your other tiger?”

“You Sebastian honestly.” Sebastian smiled and laid himself down feeling much calmer and safer. The fear had settled out, the small kitten was harmless.

“We can’t keep him.” Sebastian said and nestled close to his boss and the cub. “He will get bigger.”

“I know, then we can eat him.”

“Jim!”

Jim let out a little giggle and stroked Sebastian’s hair. “Don’t worry, I bet it taste like chicken.”


	10. tornado

There’s a saying about what happens when an unmovable object meets an unstoppable force, well Severin would be the unmovable object and Jim an unstoppable force. They are like when wind and heat come together in just the right way to form a tornado and poor baby Richard is the Oklahoma plains trapped in the middle. Take Richie out and the only thing the tornado has to do is spin- and spin those two do.

They were usually only alone together when Severin got in trouble, which was often. He was a dare devil. He’d shoot shit he wasn’t supposed to, people he wasn’t supposed to and fuck just about everything. He didn’t listen well to authority. Jim had tried every form of discipline on the boy short of having his dear brother blow the dolt’s brains out. The only punishment that seemed to have an effect on Rin was a good old fashioned caning.

Just telling Severin that he was inching himself close to a whooping was enough to quiet the boy’s yapping. Still he’d push until the two would wind up in Jim’s bedroom, bamboo cane laying on a stack of pillows and Severin pantless. The boy would sulk. He’d scream about how he wasn’t a child, that this wasn’t fair. Sebastian and Richard had gotten into the habit of sneaking out for dinner if Rin was in need of a punishment.

After a bit he’d simmer down to just glaring. Soon he’d accept that James was just a selfish prick that was looking for a reason to hurt him because he couldn’t accept that Richard liked him more and he’d lay across the pillows. The pillows pushed his arse up to be a perfect target. The cane was made from a thin piece of bamboo just like one his dad use to have. It had enough give to snap across the boy’s arses and make them nice and red but was also thin enough to break skin when Jim was feeling particularly cruel.

Jim would start by explaining what Severin did wrong like; “You can’t shoot every crack head that offends you.” Or “Richard is not to be fucked senseless behind the church altar.” Then the beating would start as would the tears.

The swats would start soft, just waking Severin up, making him think Jim would go easy this time. Then the real pain would set in, the strokes landing harder and faster causing Rin to scream and clutch the sheets like a baby. For a man that could take being shot and almost burnt a live he fell apart quickly under the sting of a spanking.

In a matter of minutes Severin’s tough guy façade would fall. He’d be nothing but a sobbing little boy kicking and begging Jim to stop. He’d promise to be good, to try harder. They both knew he was lying but in that moment he meant it.

Jim would stop once blood trickled onto the sheets. By then Severin would be bawling, snot covering his face and knuckles white on the bed. He’d flinch when James walked up to stroke his sweat drenched hair yet lean into the gentle touch all the same.

It was only then with one of their egos down that they could appreciate the other. Only in those few precious moments when bad memories and pain were fresh in Rin’s mind could Jim crawl into bed with him and lavish attention to the man’s bruised body.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian is a good tiger. He stays by master’s feet and doesn’t growl at the people who come in to see them. Sebastian is a good tiger. He doesn’t mess with the tail that slaps his bared thighs with each awkward little step. He knows how master loves to see him prance about the room when it’s just them. He likes the way master smiles at him and bids him back to his side with a little wiggle of his fingers. Master knows his tiger tries his best.

Sebastian is a good tiger. He gets master’s drink with his pretty white teeth and brings it to the office. He is a good tiger because he knows real tigers don’t have hands. He won’t be punished for that again. Tigers don’t think past their master’s orders. They don’t purr, they chuff. They don’t use real words even if they don’t like something. They accept their fate and do as master says. Sebastian is a good tiger.

Sebastian is a good tiger. He lays sweetly on the floor and doesn’t make a sound as master plays with his tail. He is master’s. He will do what master wants even if master is James and even if tiger knows he is a man. When Jim wants him to be he is tiger and tiger will not argue. Tiger will take what master gives him and lap at his hand when he finishes.

Sebastian is a good tiger. He knows when master really throws the ball and when he doesn’t. He knows how to sit on command. He knows how to roll over. He knows how to beg and he begs for master’s attention.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he walked up to his father’s house. He often felt ill coming home from school but usually it was ignorable and easily passed off as fear of past punishments. This feeling lingered in his guy, tore at his chest and made his eyes burn with every step closer he took. He wanted to run straight back to his school. He wanted to hide in the locker room and sleep on the boxing mats like he did last summer when his father kicked him out after trying to do an exorcism on him because he had found porn in his room.   
Come to think of it, Sebastian had gotten the same sort of empty feeling before he came home to find Father Montgomery waiting for him. He tried to shove that back down into the depths of his mind as he turned the door knob and stepped into the chilly house.   
The house was silent, not a single sound of a maid scurrying about to clean the frankly massive mansion that had been in the Moran family for over one hundred years. Sebastian couldn’t even hear the sounds if his father’s favorite classic piano station playing softly from somewhere near the back of the house.   
Sebastian’s heart started to race the longer he stood in silence, eventually he just called out, “Sir? I’m home…” The boy gulped a little and stepped the last bit he had to so that he stood directly in the front hall and could close the door.   
Lord Augustus Moran’s voice rang out loud and clear from the den next to the front hall. Sebastian could hear the notes of pure rage and anger hidden beneath the good manners, “Good evening son, what were you doing over at the neighbors this morning? Come here.”   
Sebastian did as asked and waited until he was positioned directly in front of his father to try an explain himself. “I-I-I,” Sebastian swallowed hard and fought the urge to run away again. He’d gone over to greet the new neighbors just the other day. He hadn’t realized that they had a teen age daughter or that they clearly weren’t Christian’s if their daughter’s outfit was anything to go by. Of course that wasn’t the meeting his father was talking about. When Sebastian had been walking to school in the morning the girl called him into her front yard ‘to talk’. She was wearing nothing but a red slip that showed her cleavage and almost the curve of her buttocks. Sebastian blushed the entire time she spoke to him but he left once she finished asking him if she could copy his history homework. He told her no because cheating was ungodly. She laughed in his face.   
“Stop stuttering.”   
Sebastian’s shoulders slumped as he started to speak again, “She asked to talk to me sir. She wanted to know what last night’s homework was sir. Nothing happened.” He glanced up when he finished his story to see his father’s face. The man was as stone faced as ever. Clean shaven, blue eyes sharp as tacks and jaw clenched.   
“I told you that witch was nothing but the devil in disguise. You are to ignore her at all costs.”   
“Why? She’s just a girl father. She didn’t do anything to me.”   
Augustus sat back in his chair looking absolutely anguished at his son’s ignorance. “Did you not see her light the hedges on fire when her parents were talking to her?” Sebastian wasn’t sure he’d seen anything but didn’t talk back. “Did you? Or has her demon blinded you as well as turned your mind to mush?”   
“Father, I haven’t been attacked by a dem-”  
“You don’t get it do you!” His father’s voice echoed off of the walls and Sebastian felt as though he’d been physically slapped. His eyes started to water as fear and he knew he was getting too old for his father to have this effect on him. “Only Jesus can save you,” Sebastian’s heart started to drop through his stomach, “and only if you repent.” He felt completely hallowed out by his father’s vacant stare. He wasn’t always this mean, this cruel and bible thumping but the moments he was left Sebastian with scars and memories he wished he could forget. “You must cleanse yourself of your impurities.”   
“Please da-”   
Augustus shook his head and stood, clicking his fingers once to tell Sebastian to follow him. The boy did. All the way up the stairs to his bathroom.   
“Take off your pants,” Sebastian hesitated for a moment but thought better of disobeying. He toed off his shoes, undid his belt then pushed his school pants and white boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. “And your shirt. You know how messy this is.” Sebastian felt a little keen try and push out of his mouth but he swallowed it back down and followed orders.   
His father reached under the sink and pulled out a small tube that held an enema, comet and a mixing cup. No words were spoken as he dumped a good amount of the cleaner into the cup then filled the rest with warm water and started to fill the bag of the enema. Sebastian’s heart was racing, his body was slightly flushed from embarrassment but he was grateful the priest hadn’t been called. Once the bag was full, Sebastian made his way over to the tub and lowered himself down, getting into position the way he’d been taught as a child. He had to be clean, dirty little boys didn’t make it to heaven.   
His father handed him the tube and without hesitation Sebastian inserted it and held his breath as he was filled with the burning fluid. He knew it’d hurt, he knew he’d been in pain for weeks after this, but trying to avoid it or get out of it would be so much worse.   
As the chemical began to fill him his anus felt like it was on fire and it only got worse as it reached his colon. The teen let out a small whimper that grew into a scream the longer he was forced to wait.   
Dirty little boys don’t make it to heaven though.


	13. Chapter 13

I don’t think about you any less. 

The nights have grown longer, the bed sheets colder, but I don’t think of you any less. 

I don’t wake up to the smell of coffee or the sound of your fingers gliding across your laptop anymore, I’ve learned to get used to the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against our apartment’s window pane. I’ve grown to accept that the smell of my own sweat has completely covered the one of your old cologne. I don’t miss you any less. 

My hand feels cold where you used to feel so warm. Your words seep back into my ears from distant memories I’ve tried to store. They’ve began to sink away, they begin to sound more like me and less like you. I don’t need you any less. 

Your things still sit awaiting your return. Your laptop where you left it sitting open on the counter, your papers stacked into leaning towers, your tiger crouched, head blown open, next to the door… I tried not to miss you… I couldn’t take it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt I will try to fill it. My tumblr is bendydicky.


End file.
